Hunter Or The Hunted
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: After Sonic's parents are murdered, he devoted his life to killing the creatures that did it. In the present time he has killed many of the creatures but on one night one takes its own revenge on him and kills his Uncle and curses him. How will Sonic cope with his new problem? Will he still be the hunter he has always been? Or will he be the one that's hunted this time?
1. Prologue: A New Target

**_YO! This is a new fanfic I thought of while in Math. What can I say. I was bored! I haven't done anything like this before and I usually go by the characters original ages but this fanfic I won't. I was using my imagination and trying to try something different. Here's the full summary:_**

**_Full Summary: In 1864, after Sonic's parents were murdered, he devoted his life to destroying the creatures that killed them. He lived with his Uncle and hunted with his friends for the creatures during the full moon. But one night, one of the creature's took revenge on the hedgehog of him killing its kind and killed the last of his family and also cursed the hedgehog. What will Sonic do? Will he still be the hunter he has been? Or will he be the one that's hunted?_**

**_Yeah, its in 1864, that's how its different from my other fics. This fanfic is also the very first where I intoduce a new Sonic couple I've kinda grown to like. But I won't say which just yet. Anyways enough Author Crap! ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Sonic Character Ages:**

**Sonic:** 19 (in flashback: 4)

**Sally:** 19

**Tails:** 14

**Shadow:** Who The Bloody Hell Knows! I'm Just Gonna Say 21!

**Amy:** 18

**Knuckles:** 20

**Rouge:** 22

**Cream:** 12

**Alpha Werewolf:** 36

**Most Of The Pack Members:** 26, 28 And 31

* * *

Chapter One

Prologue: A New Target

A blue hedgehog rolled over in his bed. A nightmare threatened his mind as he groaned and turned over onto his side. His eyes were squeezed shut as his fists clenched the covers of his bed. His mind was at war with a memory. A very painful memory that angered his soul. A memory that made his blood boil and was the reason how he became what he was.

XXXXX

_The same blue hedgehog was lying in his bed. Except he was younger now and was listening to his Mother telling him a story about a wolf and a girl._

"…_And then the huntsman saved both Red Riding Hood and her Grandma from the big bad wolf. The End," she said._

_The little hedgehog clapped his hands and hugged his Mother._

"_That was a great story, Mama," he exclaimed._

_The boy's Mother smiled at him and let go of him when she heard a noise coming from outside the boy's bedroom. The little hedgehog's Mother stood up from the chair beside her son's bed and walked over to the door. She looked at her son in concern as he stared at her in confusion._

"_Sonic, Honey, stay here please," his Mother told him in a calm and worried voice._

_Sonic nodded his head although he was still a little confused, but he could tell by the tone in her voice that she was worried so he hid under the covers of his bed. His Mother exited his room and she screamed in horror at what she saw in front of her. Sonic shook under the covers of his bed in fear as he heard his Mother scream. He heard a loud bang from outside his bedroom and peeked out from underneath his covers. The door to the hall was slightly open and light came into his room, but not yellow light, red light. _

_Sonic's curiosity got the better of him and he got out of his bed and went to check out what was taking his Mother so long. He looked into the hall and tears started to stream down his cheeks as he saw a horrible sight in front of him that scarred the poor four-year-olds life forever. _

_He was staring at the lifeless bodies of his parents. Sonic's Father had been bitten deeply into the stomach and his intestines were hanging out of his stomach. Sonic's Mother was bitten in the neck and her neck bone had cracked and now her head was hanging limply backwards. Sonic fell onto his knees and cried his heart out at his parents bodies. But he didn't notice two amber eyes staring at him from the shadows as he cried for his parents to come back._

XXXXX

Sonic awoke with a start. He looked at his bed sheets and saw that his legs were shaking. Sonic grabbed his legs to try and make them stop shaking, but they didn't. He sighed and got out of bed. He walked over to his closet very slowly and shakily. He took out a brown leather jacket, hat, gloves and boots. He put them on and went into the kitchen of the cabin where his Uncle was. He was a blue hedgehog like Sonic except he was a few shades lighter than him, with a white moustache. He was sitting at the table and when he saw Sonic, he smiled at him. The older blue hedgehog passed Sonic a piece of toast and Sonic gratefully took it. The younger hedgehog bit into his toast and chewed it very slowly as his Uncle looked at him in concern.

"It happened again, didn't it?" he asked Sonic.

"Did what happen again?" Sonic asked in an irritated tone.

"Sonic, I know you usually relive that night during the week of the blood moon," Uncle Chuck told his nephew.

Sonic glared at his Uncle and swallowed the piece of toast he had in his mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sonic said, ignoring his Uncle's statement.

"Sonic, do not act like this. You do this every time there is a full moon," Uncle Chuck said.

"I'm sorry that you cannot understand the pain I go through every one of those nights," Sonic growled.

"I do go through the same pain as you Sonic." Uncle Chuck glared at Sonic. "If you may have forgotten to remember, I lost my little brother that night too. You aren't the only one that lost something precious to you."

Sonic lowered his head in regret and stood up from the table. The blue hedgehog started grabbing his weapons from the cabinet. He grabbed a pistol, an arrow launcher and a silver blade. He put them in the belt he wore to bed and during any other time of day. Uncle Chuck walked over to his nephew and sighed.

"Sonic, I only try and make you feel better than how you're feeling already," Uncle Chuck said. "I may not have been there to witness it but I do know that you can't blame yourself for what happened."

"I don't," Sonic answered, plainly. "I blame those beasts."

Sonic walked out the door after that sentence and Uncle Chuck watched his nephew leave.

"Be careful Sonic," he called to the teenager.

Sonic didn't look back, he just waved back at his Uncle.

"Whatever," he replied.

Uncle Chuck sighed and closed the cabin door. Sonic walked through the forest and found a trap set up. It was a cage-like trap that had a piece of meat inside it. The cage door was open for something to walk into it. Sonic growled at the trap and knew who had set it up. A brown chipmunk with red hair, wearing a leather suit and having a sword in her belt came out with a two-tailed orange fox with goggles on his head as well as wearing a belt. A red streaked black hedgehog with a hat and black jacket came out with a red echidna with a brown jacket on. Sonic turned around and glared at the echidna and hedgehog, but smiled at the fox and chipmunk.

"Hey Tails, Sally … Knuckles, Shadow," Sonic said, greeting each of his friends.

Sonic frowned after greeting them and pointed at the trap as he glared at Knuckles and Shadow.

"Why is there a trap out?" Sonic asked.

Sally sighed and stepped in front of the three boys, so they could avoid an argument.

"It was my idea, Sonic," she told him.

Sonic's eye widened as he didn't expect that Sally had had the idea to set the trap up.

"Sorry Sally, I … err … just thought that…" he was cut off by Sally. "It's all right Sonic. I know how much these two disobey you."

Knuckles and Shadow folded their arms across their chests and grumbled under their breath. Tails walked over to Sonic along with Sally.

"But now that you're here, what's the plan?" Sally asked Sonic.

Sonic put his thumb and forefinger to his chin as he thought. He looked at them with a smile as he knew what do.

"Why not try the old fashioned way?" Sonic suggested.

"So, no traps?" Shadow asked.

"No Traps! That Sounds Like A Suicide Mission!" Knuckles shouted.

Sonic shrugged at his comment as if he didn't care and Sally smiled at it.

"I like it. It sounds dangerous and challenging," she said.

Sonic smiled and nodded and looked back at the trap that was already set up.

"We'll need to pack this up. We will only need our weapons," Sonic told his team.

The other four nodded their heads and they went over to the trap and started to disassemble it. Sonic looked at Tails as the young fox unhinged the cage door. He wanted to know who they were after and what their murder status was.

"Who are we after?" Sonic asked.

"Donial The Hedgehog. He has attacked a cabin around here that held a farmer. He nearly killed the farmer if his son hadn't had come to visit and shot the werewolf in the back," Tails replied in an explaining mode.

Sonic furrowed his brow and nodded his head.

"He sounds pretty dangerous. You better stay home tonight," Sonic told Tails.

Tails stared at Sonic in shock and quickly shook his head at Sonic's statement. The blue hedgehog frowned at Tails' gesture.

"I want to help," Tails said.

Sonic smiled at Tails as he knew the fox wouldn't care how dangerous the mission, he would still want to help.

"Are you sure? A werewolf that gets shot in back becomes awfully aggressive," Sonic told the fox.

Tails rolled his blue eyes.

"That's not true. It's just a rumour going around that if you shoot a werewolf in the back they become more aggressive. Their aggressive to begin with," Tails explained.

Sonic chuckled at Tails as they continued to disable the trap. Once they finished, they figured out a plan of where to hide and kill the creature until nightfall.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked the first chapter of this new fic. Also I gotta tell ya that the characters will be a bit ooc at times and then other times they'll be their usual selves. It's just the way I portayed them in this.**_

_**Sonic's the angry, nice and vengeful one. Shadow's the secretive, quiet, lonely at times one. Knuckles is the other secretive, aggressive, lonely one at times one too. Sally is the nice, calm, good at agility and smart one. And Tails is the smart, status obessed, calm one. They all work for the 1864 Hunter Association. Any other questions of this story will either be answered in later chaps or whatever maybe in Author notes.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	2. Two Kills And One Cursed In One Night

Chapter 2

Two Kills And One Cursed In One Night

Sonic hid in the bushes near the clearing they were meant to lure the werewolf into. He held his pistol near his chest as he waited. He remembered that Sally had volunteered to be the one that lured the werewolf into the clearing. Sonic and Tails had been hesitant at first but Sonic had soon agreed. Tails still had been hesitant along with Knuckles, but he hadn't had showed it. And so Sonic was waiting. Quite patiently and worriedly.

He heard a noise in the direction Sally had gone to find the werewolf. Sonic aimed his pistol in that direction as Sally came down from a tree and landed in the middle of the clearing. She glared at the trees and bushes where Sonic was aiming his gun. Sally got out her sword and sheathed it in that direction. The werewolf growled and then jumped out of the bushes and into the clearing. The werewolf roared at Sally and Sonic saw its appearance. It was a grey werewolf with amber eyes. Its fur was shaggy and its fangs and claws were sharpened to the tip. A cut was on its shoulder and Sonic guessed that was where Sally had injured it to make it follow her.

Sonic aimed his gun at the werewolves' forehead and pulled back the trigger. The werewolf walked towards Sally, snarling at her and raised it claws to scrape her form. The silver bullet went straight into the werewolves' forehead. It howled in pain and then fell backwards. Sonic jumped out of his bush and ran over to the werewolf. It growled and snarled in pain. Sonic grabbed its chest fur, brought it up to his face and growled as he looked at its eyes. They were starting to close as the blood from the bullet wound ran down its face. Sonic took out his silver blade and held the handle tightly. He sliced the werewolf across the neck and its head fell off its shoulders and rolled away. Sonic let go of the body as it limply fell to the ground. Sonic put his blade away in his belt as he glared down at the body. Tails, Knuckles and Shadow came out of their own hiding places and went over to Sonic as they all watched the werewolf transform back into a mobian. It was a hedgehog with the same colour eyes as it had had in wolf form.

"Well, now that that's done, let's head home," Sonic growled. "Shadow, Knuckles, dispose of this thing."

They nodded and picked the hedgehog up and Sonic, Sally and Tails started to leave. They always felt the same thing after a werewolf was killed. Pain. They had each experienced a loss to do with a werewolf attack. But no one felt as much pain as Sonic. He felt two things after killing a werewolf. Pain and victory. Pain for what happened years ago and victory for killing a werewolf. He looked back on these two feelings as he reached his cabin and Sally and Tails had gone to theirs long before.

Sonic was about to open the door when a smell of blood went into his nose. His eyes widened and he rushed inside. The small house was trashed. Furniture was turned over, claw marks were on the walls and floors and blood was splattered everywhere. Sonic gasped and he saw his Uncle in a corner. He was covered in blood and there was blood dripping out of his mouth as well as bite marks and claw marks all over his body. He had his eyes open as he was trying to hold on ... for Sonic.

"Uncle Chuck!" Sonic cried.

Uncle Chuck look over at Sonic as the hedgehog ran over to him. He kneeled beside his Uncle as tears fell from his eyes. Uncle Chuck stared at Sonic and shook his head, shakily.

"Sonic … you need to leave," Uncle Chuck choked out. "The werewolf … is still here. It was … waiting for you. Leave now, before … it gets you too."

Sonic was about to ask for more information as his Uncle stopped breathing. Sonic's tears fell down his muzzle as he closed his Uncle's eyes with his hands. Sonic lowered his head as tears fell from his muzzle onto his Uncle's body. His hands clenched by his sides as the tears streamed down. A deep brown werewolf jumped from the shadows and took Sonic with it across the room. It pinned the blue hedgehog against the floor as a growl escaped its muzzle. Sonic tried to reach for one of weapons on his belt, but the werewolf put its paw on his arm. It dug its claws into his skin and Sonic hissed in pain as he glared at the beast. The werewolf glared back at Sonic.

"You killed my three sons," it told him.

Sonic stared in shock at the werewolf with wide eyes. He didn't know werewolves could talk in wolf form.

"How can you talk?" Sonic asked, still in shock.

"I am an Alpha werewolf. Leader of the werewolf pack," it growled. "And you have murdered my sons."

Sonic glared at the werewolf. Sonic growled at the werewolf as rage built inside of him.

_How dare he say I murdered his sons when someone of his pack killed my parents! _Sonic shouted in his thoughts.

"I Murdered Your Sons? What About Your Pack Killing My Parents?" Sonic shouted at it and then his eyes went over to his Uncle. "And My Uncle!"

"Your parents were punished for the murder of my wife and now you're being punished for the murder of my sons!" the werewolf snarled.

"I knew something was up for you to kill my Uncle," Sonic said. "What Are You Going To Do? Kill Me!"

The werewolf smiled at Sonic, evilly.

"No. I've tortured you enough. Although if I were to kill that girl you like and that fox, that would cause major heartbreak to you. But if I were to do something worse to you, your friends will hate you for the rest of your miserable life," the werewolf explained to Sonic.

"What would be worse than you killing Sally and Tails?" Sonic asked, the rage inside of him being shown in his voice now.

The werewolf kept his evil smile as he stared at Sonic. As Sonic looked at the werewolves' expression his eyes widened.

"No…" he muttered.

"Yes. Your punishment will be to put up with being what you have hunted for these past ten years and being hated by all your friends for the rest of your life!" the werewolf exclaimed.

"But why me? My friends helped me kill your sons," Sonic exclaimed.

"Yes, that is true. But you were the brains along the kills, so its your entire fault!" the werewolf roared.

Sonic's eyes widened, but this time in fear for his life and his friends. The werewolf lowered its muzzle to Sonic's shoulder and bit into it. Sonic screamed in pain as the werewolf bit harder. His blood splattered into the werewolves' mouth as some of the venom from its fangs was sent into Sonic's bloodstream. Sonic screamed as his shoulder burned like it was just burned with acid. The werewolf pulled away from Sonic's shoulder as soon as it was satisfied with its work. The werewolf looked at Sonic's fearful and pained expression with its bloodstained muzzle and smiled.

"Let's see if you'll be able to survive one night, hunter," the werewolf said.

It was about to leave, but turned back around to face Sonic once more.

"And if you really care for your friends, don't bite them. A bite from a werewolf that's not an Alpha is lethal to them. Only an Alpha can bestow this gift onto normal mobians," after that sentence the werewolf turned around and ran out of the cabin.

Sonic lay on the floor, clutching his shoulder and then got to his feet. He hissed in pain and started walking out of the cabin.

"I need help. I cannot got to Knuckles and Tails'. Not Shadow's either," Sonic then knew exactly who to see. "I know someone who can help me."

Sonic stumbled out of his cabin and in the direction of where his friend lived in the woods.

* * *

**_GOD! I LOVE TORTURING SONIC! YEAH! Chapter 2! Yes! I haven't got a lot of reviews on the first chap but that was a warmup for this one. Hope you enjoyed. And the next may not come until I get enough reviews! Soz, its mah rule! I need to know if the storie's good or not._**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	3. Becoming The Hunted

Chapter 3

Becoming The Hunted

Sally sat on her bed, reading a book about hunting werewolves when a knock came from her front door. Sally got off her bed, put her book on her bedside table and went over to the door. She opened the door and her eyes grew wide when she saw Sonic standing on her front porch, holding a wound on his shoulder. He was looking at her in fear, worry and panic. She hardly ever saw Sonic's face with the expression of fear on it. Only ever worry. But never fear or panic.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Sally asked him, worry in her voice.

"N…No. I'm not," he said, his voice shaky.

"What happened?" Sally asked with concern as she allowed him to come inside.

"The Alpha of the werewolf pack attacked me. It … killed Uncle Chuck and _'punished' _me because I killed his three sons," Sonic explained.

Sally led Sonic into her basement and he lay down on the medical bed as Sally got her medical kit.

"You understood it?" Sally asked him.

"I was shocked too. It said only an Alpha can talk to normal mobians as well as curse them," Sonic said, looking at the hand where it lay on his bloodied wound.

Sally removed Sonic's hand and he hissed in pain. She dabbed a wet cloth on it and cleaned it of the blood. Once she did that she saw what kind of wound it was.

"It bit you," she gasped.

"Yes. It said I had been through enough torture so it bit me for punishment for killing its sons," Sonic told her, ashamed that he couldn't stop the werewolf and save himself.

"But I helped you," Sally said in shock. "As well as the others."

"That's what I said. But it said that I was the brains behind the plans to kill them," Sonic said.

Sally looked at Sonic in concern as he lay on the bed with his eyes half-closed. He sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the bed as she looked at him in the eyes.

"It said that this would be worse than it killing you and Tails. I asked how and it replied saying 'because all my friends will hate me for what I've now become'," Sonic explained.

Sally looked at Sonic and then at his bite mark as she saw some tears appear in his eyes. She rubbed his head and he looked at her.

"You know I could never hate you, Sonic," Sally said. "You mean too much to me."

Sonic smiled slightly as Sally got up and started to leave. Sonic sat up, slowly and wondered where she was going.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked in a choked voice.

"Shadow asked me to see him. He didn't tell me why but I'm sure it's important," Sally told him. "I'll be back soon, okay."

Sonic nodded, "Okay."

He lay back down and closed his eyes. Sally smiled, closed the basement door and left. She walked out of the cabin and closed the door. Sally started to walk to the forest clearing just past her cabin and near the basement window. She saw Shadow and smiled at him. He didn't return the smile. He stayed up against the tree with his arms folded. Sally walked up to him and crossed her own arms.

"What do you need help with?" she asked.

Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Sally.

"Sonic came over and he needs company," Sally told Shadow.

Shadow sighed and looked away from Sally in embarrassment.

"I needed a woman's opinion," Shadow told Sally.

"Woman's opinion?" Sally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need your help. I kinda … think I like … Amy," Shadow muttered.

Sally nodded her head at him as she understood what he was going through. She too had a crush on someone and wasn't sure if he liked her back. Even though he did, but he couldn't admit it.

"Well, Amy and I have talked quite a bit. She likes roses, pink roses. She likes walks through the forest and watching the sun set," Sally explained.

Shadow nodded his head and looked up at the full blood red moon.

"Thanks," he said.

"I can tell you don't want me to say a word about this to anyone," Sally said.

"Yes, if you please," Shadow said.

They then heard a howl in the distance and they looked in that direction. Sally's eyes then went to her cabin and looked at her basement in worry.

XXXXX

Sonic lay on the bed, sleeping. The hedgehog heard a howl and he groaned and covered his ears, unconsciously. The wound on his shoulder healed over very quickly, becoming nothing but a mere scar. A sudden pain all over his body jolted him awake. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed the bed tightly with his hands.

"GAHHH!" he screamed in pain.

The bones in his body cracked and broke and then reshaped and healed to make his skeleton more a wolves. His hands broke through his gloves as they got bigger and claws grew from his hands as his fingernails scraped across the bed sheets. Sonic's feet grew into paws as his little toe and heel was brought up his leg, making his feet smaller than his boots.

His body grew muscles on it as everything inside his chest got bigger, to make room for his larger and more carnivorous appetite. Sonic's brown jacket tore and broke at the seams as his arms thickened with muscle. The arm sleeves ripped off, leaving his arms without the sleeves but his open chested jacket remained, only a little torn and shredded.

The last thing to transform was his head. His eyes were tightly shut as his quills grew longer and fur started to cover his body with lush, shaggy fur. Sonic's ears swerved to the side of his head as his muzzle grew longer and more wolf-like as his teeth grew into long sharp fangs. Sonic's screams of pain became roars of rage as his vocal chords changed to animalistic ones. Sonic howled in pain as his transformation ended and his eyes opened, revealing amber wolf eyes.

XXXXX

Sally and Shadow both heard the second howl and Sally gasped. They heard a crash and went towards the basement but a dark blue, furry werewolf jumped out of the wall and in front of them. It wore a ripped brown jacket. Its sleeves were ripped off but the chest part of the jacket remained. Shadow aimed his gun at it, ready to shoot it but Sally pushed the gun away.

"No! Don't!" she exclaimed.

The bullet hit the wooden cabin and the werewolf roared at them before running off into the trees. Shadow looked at Sally and glared at her in anger.

"Why are you suddenly on their side?" Shadow shouted.

"I'm Not On Their Side!" she shouted back. "I'm On Sonic's!"

Shadow looked at her in confusion and then realised what she meant. He had seen the werewolf wearing a brown ripped jacket and it had also been dark blue.

"It was wearing a ripped brown jacket and its fur colour was a dark blue," Shadow turned to Sally. "And you said Sonic was inside your house and needed company."

Sally gulped and nodded her head, not looking at Shadow.

"That werewolf … was Sonic," Shadow said.

Sally looked in the direction Sonic had run off into. She was worried about him. What he would do like that. If he would kill anyone. She hoped he wouldn't do that. He would never forgive himself if he did. Shadow just continued glaring at her.

"Sally, what happened to Sonic?" Shadow asked her.

Sally didn't reply. She just continued looking at where Sonic had run off to. Shadow growled and grabbed hold of her arms, tightly.

"What Happened To Sonic, Sally?" Shadow shouted at her, tightening his hold on her arms.

"H...His house was attacked by the Alpha of the pack," Sally answered.

"Alpha?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. Sonic explained to me that the Alpha killed his Uncle and cursed him as punishment for killing its sons," Sally explained.

Shadow's eyes widened at what she said.

"We have to find him," Shadow told Sally.

"No! You'll Kill Him!" Sally exclaimed.

"No, I won't. But if we don't find and stop him. Someone else could kill him," Shadow explained to Sally.

"Tails And Knuckles!" Sally gasped.

Shadow nodded and they quickly ran off to find their werewolf friend.

* * *

_**Well, my English, SOSE and Science assignments are done with but my Drama assessment is on Monday and I'm scared about it. We have to do a reflection on a play we read. But anyways last week of year ten! YAY and NOOOOOOOO! I loved this year! Why'd it have to end? Year eleven's gonna be harder and its gonna suck. God Dammit! **_

_**Also this chapter has lots of scenes that show the relationships between some characters. Sally's worried about Sonic and Shadow's hiding something. And also that new couple I was telling you about in chapter one is Shadamy. I kinda like it but I'm doing it because Sonic's with Sally, Knuckles is with Rouge and Tails is with Cream. And I also a little bit like it. As long as viewers don't get carried away with this couple if they like it.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	4. Mornings Are A Pain

Chapter 4

Mornings Are A Pain

Sonic woke up in the forest near his cabin. His jacket was torn and ripped, the sleeves were entirely cut off and his boots and gloves weren't on his hands and feet. His gloves had ripped off last night and his boots had come off his feet as they had changed into paws. He pushed himself onto his feet but he hissed in pain as there was something burning in his arm. He fell back onto the ground and looked down at his arm and his eyes widened when he saw what was in his arm. A silver knife was imbedded in his arm, just below his elbow.

"I…I recognise that blade," Sonic said, taking it out of his arm and looking it over.

His arm burnt from the silver but he just ignored it. His arm had a small stab wound along with redness around the wound from the burn. He gasped as he realised why he recognised it.

"I must've attacked Tails and Knuckles last night," Sonic said. "I hope their okay."

He sighed and got off the ground, fully, and started walking, drunkenly, to his cabin. Sonic put the knife in his quills, even if it burned them as it touched them, he didn't care, he needed somewhere to keep it. Sonic walked inside, ignoring the corpse of his Uncle as he grabbed the medical kit and bandaged his arm. When he finished, he took off his ripped jacket and put on a new pair of gloves and boots. Once he put on his new pair of boots and gloves, he raced out of the cabin and into the direction of Sally's house. As he got there he heard talking inside. He got onto the front porch and knocked on the door. Sally opened it and smiled at Sonic in relief as she hugged him. The hedgehog hugged her back and she allowed him inside.

"What happened?" Sally asked him.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders at her, "I don't know."

They entered the kitchen and Sonic saw Tails, Shadow and a badly bruised and scratched Knuckles sitting at the table.

"And then the werewolf jumped on me, but before it could kill me I stabbed it in the arm with my silver knife and then it ran off," Knuckles boasted.

Sonic sighed in relief as he now knew that his friends were alright. Although Knuckles was still badly injured, he didn't act like he had just nearly been killed by a werewolf. They all looked over at the doorway and saw Sonic and Sally there. Tails ran over to Sonic and hugged him.

"A werewolf attacked our house last night! I was so scared!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic smiled, slightly at Tails and hugged him back. As he regretted what he had done last night, even if he didn't know. Tails let go of Sonic and looked at him.

"How come you were scared, Tails? When we killed that ... Donial werewolf last night, you weren't scared," Sonic asked.

Tails looked away from Sonic in shame.

"I actually was. I just can't get anywhere near a werewolf without you with me," Tails told Sonic.

Sonic's ears went back as he heard this. Tails was telling him he couldn't go anywhere near a werewolf without him. That would mean Tails wouldn't be able to go near him as a werewolf.

"The werewolf nearly killed me last night," Tails told Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widened in fear at what Tails said. The fox wasn't finished though.

"But, before it could kill me, it didn't. It had stopped nearing my neck once it smelled me. I don't understand why, but I was thinking that maybe … it knew me," Tails explained.

Sonic nodded in understanding as he had been the werewolf that attacked him and Knuckles last night. Sonic walked over to the table and Knuckles looked at Sonic's arm in suspicion. He had been watching the hedgehog's reactions to Tails' little short story of last night's event and he had seen the guilt in the hedgehog's eyes very easily.

"Sonic, what happened to your arm?" Knuckles asked, trying to act normal and not suspicious.

Sonic knew he had to act as though it wasn't from Knuckles' knife. He had to lie to him, Tails and Shadow, even though Shadow already knew about him he didn't know he knew.

"Oh, this?" Sonic asked. "A werewolf attacked me while I was walking in the forest and it scratched my arm. I saw a knife in its arm and I took it out and cut its head off."

Sonic stopped in front of the table and took out Knuckles' silver knife out of his quills and held it out to him.

"Before I forget, here," Sonic said.

The echidna stared at the knife before staring at Sonic.

"I kept it with me just in case I saw you again during this week," Sonic said.

Knuckles nodded his head and got out of his seat and walked up to Sonic to take his knife back. He saw that Sonic's quills were a little red in between some of the quills. He raised an eyebrow at this.

_Sonic's wound is in the same place I stabbed the werewolf and there's a burn mark in his head quills,_ Knuckles thought.

Knuckles' brow lowered as another thought hit his head.

_I think it's very weird how Sonic was 'attacked' by the same werewolf that attacked us and somehow got hurt in the 'exact' same spot as it did, _Knuckles' suspicious thought said.

Knuckles took his knife back from Sonic and walked around Sonic to where his arm was bandaged and grabbed it. Sonic cried out in surprise and looked at Knuckles.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I don't believe it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"HEY!" Sonic cried as he stepped back from Knuckles, but not without Knuckles quickly yanking the bandage off his arm.

Knuckles and Tails stared at Sonic as they both saw the wound that had red around it as though it was burned. Sally gasped as Shadow just glared at the echidna.

"That's no scratch mark! That's a stab mark!" Knuckles exclaimed. "You're the werewolf!"

Sonic's ears fell downward at what Knuckles just said. He's been a hunter for ten years, yet now he is a werewolf, is he still a hunter? This thought haunted Sonic's mind as Knuckles growled and got out a pistol out of his jacket. Knuckles aimed the pistol at Sonic as the hedgehog came out of his thoughts and stared in shock at the gun.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but you're now one of them," Knuckles growled, venomously.

Sonic glared at Knuckles, but Sally got in front of Knuckles' gun.

"Sally, get out of the way," Knuckles said.

"How can you do this, Knuckles? Sonic has been a werewolf hunter longer than a werewolf. He can't control it. It's not his fault," Sally told him.

"He's still a werewolf, either way," Knuckles said.

"He's not a werewolf right now, is he?" Sally asked the echidna.

Knuckles shook his head and Sally folded her arms.

"So, there is no reason to kill him," Sally said.

Sonic grabbed her shoulder and she looked at him. He shook his head at her as if to tell her to stop.

"It's okay, Sally. We can work it out," Sonic told her.

Sally sighed and nodded and walked over beside Shadow and Tails. Sonic looked back at Knuckles, but before he could speak, Knuckles shot Sonic in the shoulder. Sonic screamed in pain and clutched his shoulder as the silver burned his skin. There was smoke coming out of Knuckles' gun as he cocked it, ready to end the hedgehog's life. But Sonic glared at Knuckles again and quickly grabbed the gun. His eyes changed from their usual brown colour to amber, but they were more of a yellow colour.

"It's not my fault, Knuckles! I wasn't in control last night! I didn't want this! It was forced on me!" Sonic growled at the surprised echidna.

Sonic let go of the gun and glared at Knuckles. The echidna and everyone else stared at Sonic in shock.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're not murderers. Being a werewolf hunter doesn't mean you can kill anyone that's a werewolf. There has to be a good reason to kill them," Sonic told Knuckles.

Sonic turned to leave as his eyes changed back to brown. He sighed and looked back at his shocked friends.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to this. I … err … better leave before I hurt any of you more than I already have," Sonic said, still clutching his shoulder.

Sally and Tails ran over to him as he reached the front door. Tails grabbed Sonic's arm and the hedgehog looked down at him.

"Tails, please, I could've killed you last night," Sonic said.

Tails shook his head, "You wouldn't. As soon as you jumped on me you stopped wanting to kill me as if … you knew who I was to you. That's the reason why you didn't kill me."

Sonic looked away in shame as a small tear appeared in his right eye.

"You … don't know what it's like … having everything you cared about … taken from you all because of a stupid WEREWOLF!" Sonic's sentence started out quiet but then at his last few words it came out in a shout as he punched the door.

The door broke off its hinges and flew across the front porch and across the ground. Sonic's ears fell down even more than they were already.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Sonic, it's alright. You just need to adjust…" Sally was cut off by Sonic as he backed away from her and Tails. "No, if I stay here, I'll endanger you. If I stay alive, I'll endanger you. Just … stay away from me."

With that Sonic ran off and Sally and Tails followed him as they wanted to help him. Shadow glared at Knuckles as the echidna fell back into his seat and groaned.

"Tails is telling the truth, Knuckles," Shadow said, finally speaking.

Knuckles glared at Shadow after he said that.

"When did you become so concerned about Sonic?" Knuckles asked Shadow.

"I always have been. I made a promise to Sonic's Uncle and I intend to keep it," Shadow explained.

Knuckles' eyes widened and he looked back at where the three had gone off to.

"And Sonic doesn't know about it?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow shook his head at Knuckles and then frowned.

"What was that promise?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow's frown deepened at that question.

"The promise was…" Shadow said, "…that I keep Sonic alive because his Uncle somehow knew that Sonic would be in danger."

* * *

**_Updated this as well. Cool Chapter isn't it! I know Sonic has brown eyes in this and he usually has green eyes but this is before he ever gets green eyes. He never gets green eyes in this. I like him having brown eyes. Anways hope you liked! Gonna update chapter ... umm ... what was it ... seven of ... Love Through Blood. (smirks slightly)_**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	5. Terrors Of The Night Before

Chapter 5

Terrors Of The Night Before

Sonic, Tails and Sally were sitting at the table in the kitchen of Sonic's cabin. The two had caught up to Sonic and had reasoned with him. He was hesitant at first but then had to agree as he knew that they were right. The orange fox and brown chipmunk had cleaned the house of blood as well as Uncle Chuck's corpse. The blue hedgehog would've done it himself but every time he looked at the body he felt guilt, anger and sadness inside of him and he broke down. After they had moved his body, they created a grave for Uncle Chuck in the back garden beside Sonic's parents. Once they did that they fixed up all the over turned furniture and cleaned all the blood up.

After all that was done, they took a break and it was nearly sun set when they were. Sonic looked at Tails and Sally with slightly, watery eyes. Both of his hands were on the table in front of him and his shoulder was bandaged from the bullet wound. Sally had used some tweezers to get the silver bullet out to stop it from poisoning Sonic's system.

"Thank you for helping me," he said.

Sally put her hand on Sonic's and smiled at him, "Sonic, it was no problem at all."

"We're your friends. That's what we do," Tails said.

Sonic's ears fell and his head drooped with them.

"Friends," he muttered.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Knuckles wasn't acting like a friend," Sonic said, quietly.

"I'm sure he has a reason for the way he acted," Sally told Sonic. "You know him."

Sonic nodded his head and sighed in depression, but soon felt a pain all over his body. His eyes widened and he grabbed at his stomach and head as he fell off his chair.

"SONIC!" Tails and Sally shouted at the same time.

"GAAAHHHH!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic started to spasm on the ground like he was having a seizure attack. Sally and Tails ran to his side, but they saw his teeth lengthening and his hands breaking through his gloves. Sonic looked at them with fear in his eyes.

"You n…need to l…leave," Sonic stuttered to them.

"But…" Tails was cut off by Sonic roaring, "NOW! AAHHH!"

Tails flinched at how deep Sonic's voice had gotten and it was still changing. Sonic's eyes widened as something came into his mind. It was a memory. A memory of the night before. Since the werewolf was coming into control, it made Sonic able to see what happened the night before.

XXXXX

_A dark blue furred werewolf was running on all fours through the forest. It was Sonic. His amber eyes glowed with a hunger for fresh meat as he neared a rather larger than normal cabin. He got to the door and knocked it down. He snarled at the red echidna at the table as he got out a silver knife. Sonic roared at the echidna and started to walk towards him._

"_Knuckles, what was that noise?" a very sleepy voice asked._

_Sonic turned to the source of the voice and growled. An orange two-tailed fox was standing in the middle of the hallway with tired eyes. Once he saw the werewolf his eyes widened and he took a few cautious steps back. Sonic snarled at the fox and lunged at him._

"_TAILS! LOOK OUT!" the echidna shouted._

_Sonic landed on Tails as the fox screamed in surprise. Sonic snarled at Tails' face as drool dripped from his fangs onto the fox's face. Tails gulped as he thought this was the end for him. As Sonic's fangs neared Tails' neck, he stopped. He drew back and sniffed the fox. Sonic whimpered and got off the fox and ran away. But he ran into Knuckles and he growled in frustration at the echidna. The echidna stabbed his silver knife in the werewolves' arm and he roared in pain. He jumped off Knuckles and jumped out of a window, shattering the glass in the process._

XXXXX

Sonic shook his head and looked up to see Tails and Sally arguing. Sonic's transformation was near complete and he roared as his muzzle grew out a little. The two looked at him in concern, but then turned back to one another. Tails was holding Sally's wrist in a firm grip and she was struggling to get out.

"He could kill you, Sally!" Tails exclaimed.

"No, he won't! I know he won't!" she shouted.

"How do you know he won't? He could!" Tails shouted.

"I just know! I want to be with him!" Sally cried.

Tails looked at Sally in concern and then at his transformed friend. Tails sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but be careful. He may not remember you. I know he didn't kill me last night but that doesn't mean that…" Tails was cut off by Sally. "I know."

Tails nodded and left. Sally sat down beside Sonic. She saw that his transformation was nearly over. Sonic looked at her in fear and whimpered as his eyes changed to amber.

"I'm here, Sonic. I'll help you through it," she told him.

Sonic turned away from her and roared in pain and then howled to the full moon. Sally stroked the top of his head as he panted and then looked back at her. His amber eyes were slitted, telling her to be cautious around him as the beast was unleashed. He then, growled and pounced on her, shocking her. Sally looked at his eyes and saw what they now looked like.

"Sonic, are you still in there?" Sally asked him.

Sonic snarled as saliva dripped from his fangs onto her face. She squirmed under his weight as he bent down to bite her. Sally looked into Sonic's slitted amber eyes in fear.

"Sonic, please, don't," Sally begged him in a squeaky voice. "I know you don't want to do this."

His fangs were inches from her neck. She gulped and clutched her hands together and closed her eyes in fear of being killed by the one she loved. She had never felt so terrified in her life. She had killed heaps of werewolves in her life, but her fear wasn't coming from that. Her fear was coming from that it was Sonic that was about to kill her. And the other reason for her fear was of how would he react in the morning when he found out he had killed her?

"I love you, Sonic," Sally said, quietly.

Sonic stopped himself from biting her neck and looked at her. His amber eyes seemed to calm down a bit from their lust and hunger as he looked at her blue ones once she opened them. He tilted his head in confusion at her. Sally smiled at him and stroked the fur on his head.

"I love you, Sonic. Believe me when I tell you this," Sally said to him. "And I knew you could do it."

Sonic looked at her and nudged her cheek as if to tell her he was sorry. She laughed and pushed him off her.

"I'll stay with you tonight, okay," she told him.

Sonic growled softly, but it sounded more like a deep purr as she led him to his room to show his wolf where he had to sleep. As Sonic followed, he was being overrun by a certain emotion that comes once in a werewolves' life. Sonic was confused at what it was and what it meant. Sally told him to sleep on his bed while she would sleep on the couch, Sonic nodded his head in understanding, but that feeling rose up again and he lunged at her.

* * *

**_Just a quick update for one of my fave stories of mine. Second week of school's gonna be a pain. It's when the homework comes in. That's gonna suck. DAMN SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK!_**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	6. Feelings of Concern

Chapter 6

Feelings of Concern

Sonic opened his eyes to look around and saw that he was lying on the wooden floor of his cabin. The sun was shining through the window beside his bed and he slowly sat up and put a hand onto his bed to help push himself up. He put his other hand to his head as a headache came over his mind. He heard a soft groan and his hand touched a piece of fabric that wasn't a sheet from his bed. It was leather. His eyes widened and he turned to where the soft groan came from. He gasped when he saw Sally starting to sit up on his bed, her right hand grabbing at her head in pain.

Sally turned her head to face Sonic and her hand moved to cover her mouth in shock. "Sonic!" she cried.

Sonic was in shock. His lips were moving, but no words were coming out. He, then, swallowed his shock and asked her, "Wh…What happened? And why am I on the ground and you're in my bed?"

Sally shook her head and shrugged her shoulders at him. "I don't really know either. All I remember doing is showing your werewolf where to sleep and before I could move from in front of your bed … your wolf jumped on me. I guess, my head hit the wall and I was knocked out," Sally told Sonic.

The blue hedgehog stood up and looked at Sally's form entirely. His mouth dropped open in shock as Sally winced in pain as she shifted to a different position. Sonic ran over to her side of the bed and helped her. He had seen her black leather outfit ripped as if his wolf had been scratching at her, but to his relief there were no bite marks.

"I'm so sorry, Sally. I…I think my wolf attacked you," Sonic told her.

"Or he wanted something else," she told him.

Sonic looked at her with concern and confusion, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is … when I was showing your wolf the room and telling him where to sleep he looked as though … he wanted something. It looked like a primal instinct took over, because when I saw your eyes when you lunged at me … it looked like you had a look of 'want' in them," Sally explained to Sonic.

Sonic looked down at the bed with a frown and muttered, "Wanted something?" he shook his head and helped Sally sit up fully and turned around. "I'll go get the bandages. Those wounds may get infected. And Sally, I'm really sorry."

Sally shook her head at him, "You don't need to apologize, Sonic. It wasn't your fault. You weren't in control."

Sonic sighed and started to get the bandages, "I really wish I could believe that, Sally, but it just feels like I am the one to blame."

Once he got the bandages out of a cupboard across the room, he walked back over to Sally and cleaned her wounds and then bandaged them just like how she did to him two nights ago, when Sonic first got his curse.

Once he had finished he looked at her eyes and smiled at her. A small pink blush appeared on his muzzle and he turned to try and hide it. Sally smiled with a small giggle and placed her right hand to his cheek. Sonic felt her hand on his cheek and his blush brightened, but she started stroking his cheek and a light growl started coming from Sonic's throat as his eyes closed.

Sally laughed at Sonic's soft growl, "Sonic! Are you purring?!"

Sonic heard her and stopped growling. His eyes shot opened and his blush became redder as he turned back to Sally. "W…What? N…No, I wasn't!"

Sally took her hand from his cheek and put it on her hip with smirk on her lips as well as one of her eyebrows raised, "Sure, you weren't."

Sonic stood up, turned around and touched his nose with his index finger, "Err … it may have been my … err … wolf. You can … uhh ... stay here for the day until your wounds heal, okay." Sally nodded her head and lay back in the bed. Sonic turned back to her with a smile on his face. "Now, get some rest. I'll be back before sun set. If not … then the morning. You can stay here. I'll walk you home when I get back from my rounds, okay."

She folded her arms and frowned at him, "Sonic, I am not a child."

Sonic chuckled and sat down on the mattress beside her and moved his ungloved hand onto her head and let his fingers run through her hair. "I know. I just worry about you. You don't know how much I care about you."

Sally grabbed his hand and shook her head at his statement, "Sonic, I actually do understand. I care about you the same way and I worry about you deeply. But right now … more than usual."

Sonic frowned at her statement and then sighed and nodded his head at her. He took his hand out of her grasp and started to walk out the door. He waved to her before leaving and Sally just sunk into Sonic's pillows and sighed. She wondered about what happened last night and leaned forward to grab the covers of Sonic's bed to make herself warm as her leather suit was partially ripped. As she leaned forward she looked at her pants and saw that they were shredded from her waist to her thighs.

Her hands flew to her mouth in horror. "No. H…He didn't. Did he?"

* * *

**_Alright, you guys can probably tell what happened last night with Sonic and Sally, so please do not make jokes or immature or inappropriate comments in the reviews because I will try and make this as clean as possible because the storyline goes like this, but this is the only time in this story it mentions something like this. So, please, keep the immature or inappropriate comments to yourselves._**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


End file.
